


Splintered time part one

by James1307



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James1307/pseuds/James1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor,amy and rory arrive at Unit HQ and the doctor realises he is crossing the timeline of his thrid incarnation but something else is happening when the tardis stops working the doctor realises they were brought there for a reason as everything is wrong and there is a invasion that never happened happening. While rory teams up with benton and amy with jo grant the two doctors and the brigadier try to work out what has happened. Meanwhile the Homo reptillia return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered time part one

**Author's Note:**

> for the elventh doctor this is set after a christmas carol and for the third doctor between the three doctors and carnival of monsters closer to the latter. There is a reference to the honeymoon in a christmas carol but nothing too spoilery.

The tardis was moving safely and calmly for once and Amy and rory were impressed even though the doctor didn’t know where they were heading next. He had given up trying to find Amy and rory a suitable honeymoon and when rory had suggested going somewhere on earth they actually knew about he should have know they would end up in some deserted alleyway in the far future on the brink of a alien invasion but They decided to take a chance.  
The tardis materialised in the outer gardens of Unit HQ and the crew stumbled out. The doctor was happy that Amy and rory had finally changed out of their police and roman suits and changed for something more suitable. Amy wore a sleeveless red top and jacket and some shorts and rory wore a checkered shirt and sleeveless jacket as they did when they were apparently going to Rio. It was almost the same story, everything was dull and the cold tugged at their arms and Amy’s bare legs. But the doctor was smiling and stretched his arms out.  
“I don’t believe it” he exclaimed “the old girl hasn’t been able to park down here since well we won’t go into that” he walked towards unit HQ but was surprised when he walked through to see himself at the door. Well at least it was sort of him, it was him in his third incarnation, and the doctor could hardly speak as the third doctor looked at him and checked him out.  
“Nice bow tie old chap, what’s your name” the third doctor spoke eventually  
“Bow ties are cool, i’m john smith” the doctor said  
“I don’t believe it, i actually met somebody called john smith, i expect your the brigadier’s client, well it’s this way”  
“No one minute my friends are waiting outside”  
“ that’s strange, the brigadier said there was only one of you oh well , I’ll wait here for you” that was it the last bit of conversation and the eleventh doctor wasted no time in getting out of there and rushing out where amy and rory had just arrived. “Back in the tardis” he shouted “i can’t explain”  
“But doctor, the tardis has stopped working its all gone dark and-” Amy stopped when the doctor finally stopped running, turned around and looked at her. Sure enough when they looked inside the entire thing had been drained. The doctor stopped them and explained to them all about regeneration, meeting his third self and that they had been deliberately brought out of time to here. They ran back into the HQ where the third doctor and Jo grant.  
“Oh this is Jo grant, my assistant i hope you don’t mind the wait the-”  
“Never mind that, i am you i am your eleventh incarnation and me amy and rory were brought here by some other force and i don’t know what but this is all wrong because i don’t remember any of this”  
“Right steady on old chap, so if you have been brought here why don’t you just leave in the tardis”  
“Because it has stopped working”  
“But so has our tardis” interrupted jo  
“How remarkable” pondered the third doctor.   
It was at that moment that Sergeant Benton walked in and Jo did a little explaining.  
“So he is another one of the doctor just like that one on the screen in the tardis and the one with the recorder”  
“Yes Benton” replied the eleventh doctor  
It was at that point that they decided to call a meeting including the brigadier as well and put together all the information they know. There was a ongoing unit investigation into weird going on’s in a seaside village and the brigadier was about to take a secondary patrol down there after Captain mike yates had not reported back.  
They decided the best course of action would be to go down to the seaside village and investigate in groups. They drove down in a large Unit truck and planned their course of action every companion would have a Unit member and the doctors would go together with the brigadier tagging along so rory and benton made one group jo and amy another and three, eleven and the brigadier as the final group.  
Rory and Benton set off towards the beach, and decided to start at one end and walk down to the other.  
“So you travel in the tardis then” asked Benton   
“Yeh don’t you” enquired rory surprised that a companion of the doctor’s hadn’t travelled in the tardis  
“not really, you see i don’t understand much but basically the doctor, well this doctor was exiled to earth when he changed and left here by his people and then he came to help Unit stop alien invasions on earth and well then i actually travelled in the tardis but because the doctor helped defeat that omega guy, his people gave him his freedom back.”  
“Right” started rory taking it all in “but i thought his people were-” he was cut off by a crash of a wave and the sun started to fade. They could see shapes on the sea in the distance and Benton drew his gun. Just then the entire beach shook throwing them both on the ground and soon the shapes became clearer they were like reptiles- they were sea devils.   
Jo and Amy were taking the local town and had basically been asking around but nobody knew anything except that there had been a accident in the cave centre recently and somebody was killed, it was now closed but they both knew what to do.  
“So you’re married then” asked Jo as they clambered over the gates.   
“Yeh, well i will be in about 35 year’s time” said Amy brushing the dirt of her jacket and inspecting the bruises on her legs where she had landed.  
“Strange isn’t it, time travel” said Jo, Amy nodded. She found a sealed off plastic white covering and zipped it down before they both slipped through several of them. Before Jo suggested they turn back.  
“Just one more” asked Amy  
“ok” Jo said” one, two, three” and they burst through and both screamed jo in fear but for amy more shock to discover a sealed cabinet containing a hibernating Silurian.  
Sat in an office room the brigadier had been given the doctor’s regular updates from Benton and Jo and they had now worked out that the homo reptillia had been awoken by something.  
“They must have been disturbed, they aren’t clever enough to pull this off” the third doctor decided  
“Yeh they just want the planet back they don’t want this to happen” the eleventh agreed. Just then the door to the office burst down and standing in the doorway was a Sontaran trooper with a gun.  
“By gosh” shouted the brigadier  
“Right get out now both of you now” eleven told them but the gun was ready to fire and the Sontaran fired hitting eleven who collapsed on the floor and clutched his chest. Three and the brigadier tried to help him but the Sontaran aimed at them too there was nothing they could do but wait- wait for him to change.  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be available soon but my main project is the never ending corridor series


End file.
